A Castle Unimpregnable
by cresmoon
Summary: Beckett sees Castle as a cocky, arrogant, smartass writer taking over her turf, but is there a vulnerable side to him too? What happens when he lets her see it?


**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything but would love a Nathan Fillion of my very own, please and thank you.

**Writer's note:** Thanks much to everyone for all the great feedback on my first _Castle _fic. I started writing this a while ago but stopped because I thought it was not like Castle to be serious, but then we've had some more serious episodes lately so I figured I could post this now. This was a hard fic to write (don't know how the show's writers do both comedy and drama in each episode) so any constructive feedback would be nice. Assume this takes place just a week or two after Castle partners up with Beckett.

**Summary: **Beckett thinks Castle is arrogant, obnoxious, and invading her turf, but what will she think when she sees a different side of him?

"He's already 10 minutes late," fumed Beckett. "If he's not interested in this stupid tour, why did he ask for it?"

Beckett was grumpy. Her alarm broke the previous night and she'd overslept. The precinct had switched to decaf. Her new shoes were pinching.

Worst of all, the mayor had called. Again. About Castle. Again. And then the lieutenant had called Beckett into his office. Again. And made it perfectly clear that they all had to "do whatever it was to make Mr. Castle happy." AGAIN.

Which meant arranging a personal one-on-one tour of the police precinct with Beckett as the tour guide and Castle as the tourist, meaning that Beckett had been pulled off active duty until she obliged. Which she intended to do immediately, partly so she could get back to work, but mostly because it was like getting her legs waxed: best to get it over with as soon as possible.

Hmm…hot wax...that had to go on her list of 'best ways to torture Richard Castle, twerp, mayor's pet.' Beckett was about to pull out her PDA when Esposito snickered audibly.

Beckett frowned. "What's so funny, Esposito?"

Esposito quickly composed his grin into a straight face and looked away. "Nothing," he said hastily, but it was Ryan's turn to snicker. Beckett shifted her glare from Esposito to Ryan.

"Are you guys going to tell me what's so funny, or am I going to have to break your kneecaps?"

Esposito shot one of his she-really-doesn't-get-it looks to Ryan. "Oh, come on, Beckett. You know Castle doesn't _really_ want a tour of the precinct."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He's just wants to be around you."

"Of course," said Beckett sarcastically. "Because he _has_ to get his daily dose of death threats from somewhere. Just like his vitamins."

Ryan just shook his head and walked off, laughing. Esposito merely stared at her. "Beckett, think about it," he said in the tone he probably used to explain to his two-year-old that one plus one equaled two. "Castle's written loads of crime novels. He's done his research. I'll bet he knows every police precinct in the city like the back of his hand. _Why _would he need a tour unless he wants to spend time with you?"

Beckett blinked. He was making a little too much sense.

Before she could think too hard about it, her phone rang.

"Hello, darling, how are you today?" Speak of the devil.

"You're already late, Castle. Where the hell are you anyway?" She wasn't even going to start about him calling her 'darling.' Too many ways to hurt him, not enough time.

"My book signing ran a little longer than I thought. You wouldn't want me to disappoint my fans, now, would you?" Before Beckett could say another word, he added "I have to postpone the tour. I have a special request from one of my fans to come and give her a private signing. She's in the hospital."

Beckett blinked. Here she was, her entire day cleared off so she could put up with this egomaniac, and he wanted her to reschedule so he could visit some Hollywood chippie who'd had a nose job?

"Castle, I am not about to reschedule this damn thing because one of your bimbos broke a nail. Either we do this today so I can get back to work or we don't do it at all, understand?"

"It wasn't a fingernail."

"Fine, a liposuction. Just meet me at the precinct in half an hour or find yourself another tour guide!"

"Okay, okay," said Castle amiably. "That'll be enough time for me to go sign the book. Could you give me a ride to the hospital?"

"Excuse me?"

"My car won't start," said Castle matter-of-factly. "And the cab company said it'll be at least a 45-minute wait, so if you wouldn't mind...I'm at the Barnes and Noble on the corner of 13th and Thurston?"

Beckett was about to slam down her phone and add "Kick Castle in the nuts" to her to do list when the lieutenant came by with his eyebrows raised. Her heart sank. "I'll be there in 10 minutes," she said resignedly.

* * *

"Hello, sunshine!" Good grief, how could that man be this cheery? Castle stood out in the front of the store carrying a giant stuffed bear.

"Shut up and get in the car, Castle."

"Oooh, did we get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" said Castle teasingly. "You gotta wake up and smell the roses sometime, Beckett. Life is short."

"And breakfast is the most important meal of the day and change is the only constant in life," said Beckett sarcastically. "Enough of the motivational cliches, okay? I can't kick you in the nuts while I'm driving."

When they got to the hospital, surprisingly, Castle headed straight for the pediatric wing, Beckett puzzled as she followed him into one of the hospital rooms. A frail girl with chestnut hair who looked about eleven or twelve lay in the hospital bed with tubes and other assorted hospital-like things sticking out of her. At the sound of the door opening, she opened her eyes and sat up in bed excitedly. "Ricky!"

_Ricky?_

"Hi, Elise, how are you doing?" Castle's voice was filled with forced cheerfulness as he hugged the young girl. "Where's your mom?"

"She went to the bathroom. I didn't know you were coming today," the girl said brightly. "I wanted to come to the signing but the doctor said I couldn't go. I thought I'd miss it."

"Miss seeing my favorite fan? Not a chance," said Castle warmly as he ruffled the young girl's hair affectionately and handed her the huge stuffed bear.

Beckett blinked. This certainly wasn't the type of hospital visit she had expected Castle to make. Beckett cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Castle, smiling. "Kate Beckett, this is Elise Hall. She's my number one fan." Castle playfully winked at Elise.

"Are you Ricky's new girlfriend?" Elise asked naively. Beckett's face went completely red.

"Why yes, yes she is," Castle said playfully. Beckett began to wonder what Miss Manners would say about her smacking him upside the head in front of his very ill, very young fan while Castle leaned in closer to Elise and put his arm around her shoulders. "But you'll have to excuse Katie today, El. She's a bit grumpy today." Castle turned to Beckett and gave her a mock glare.

Elise giggled harder – it was clear she was used to Castle's sense of humor. "Why are you mad at Ricky, Miss Beckett?"

Beckett couldn't help smiling as she crouched down to Elise's other side. Well, no harm in playing along. "Call me Kate. Because sometimes grown-ups get mad at each other. Especially when one grown-up acts like more like a 12-year-old," finished Beckett, looking pointedly at Castle, her mouth quirked.

"Kate's a police officer. I dropped her toothbrush into the toilet last night so she put me in jail," said Castle jokingly. Beckett hastily stifled a laugh as Elise burst out giggling.

Unfortunately the giggling suddenly turned into a violent coughing fit. Castle sprang up and grabbed the nurse's call button, hastily pressing it several times as a doctor and nurse quickly ran into the room and started tending to the young patient.

Castle gently took Beckett's elbow and moved away from the bed as Beckett stared at the little girl in concern. "Is she okay?"

"She will be."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Some kind of respiratory-related cancer. She's on a waiting list for a lung transplant." Beckett tried to absorb this when a woman bearing a strong resemblance to Elise walked in.

"Rick! I'm so glad you came," said the woman pulling Castle into an embrace. Castle smiled wanly.

"It's good to see you, Myra. This is Detective Kate Beckett. This is Myra Hall, Elise's mother."

"Nice to meet you," said Beckett quietly as she shook hands with the harried-looking mother.

"So how is she doing?" asked Castle.

Myra shrugged. "Some days are better than others." She looked away as Castle squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry folks, I'm afraid visitor's hours will have to be over for today," said Elise's doctor. "She needs to rest before we resume her chemo treatments this afternoon."

"My book!" cried Elise. "Ricky hasn't signed it yet! Can he stay for another minute, please?" She looked pleadingly from the doctor to her mother.

"Okay, but he'll have to be quick about it," said the doctor firmly. "We'll give you a few minutes." The medical staff left the room.

Elise smiled brightly as Castle went to her bedside to sign the latest hardcover, leaving Beckett standing next to her mother, who smiled for the first time. "Rick's been so good to Elise," said Myra fondly.

Beckett frowned, confused. "Has he signed all her books?"

"Oh, not just that," said Myra. "He's helped me raise money for her treatments. He's donated money for them, too." She paused, wiping her eyes. "I don't have much insurance. I don't know how I could've managed without him all this time."

Beckett was dazed. She took another look at the young girl who was eagerly reading over Castle's shoulder as he signed her book, wondering if the girl even knew what Castle had done for her.

Castle smiled regretfully at Elise. "I'm afraid I have to get going, sweetie. But I'll come back and see you really soon, okay?" He leaned down and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Ricky! Tell Alexis I said hi. Bye, Kate. Watch out for Ricky – he puts frogs in his last girlfriend's cereal. Oh, and he sometimes puts whoopee cushions on the toilet seat."

"Did he really now? Well, don't worry, I'll be sure to watch out for Ricky," Beckett playfully reassured her.

Castle gave Myra a hug. "Call me tonight and let me know how it goes, okay?"

Beckett and Castle walked out to her car and drove silently for a while.

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't she a little young to be reading your books?"

Castle shrugged. "Probably, but her mother doesn't mind. She's pretty mature for her age. And she should read what she wants while she can."

"That's very sweet what you've done for her family."

"I guess. It's the least I can do since I lucked out with Alexis being such a healthy kid. When I think of all the things that she could have wrong with her." Ah. Of course; Castle had a daughter, too.

"Mmm." More silence for a few minutes.

Which didn't last long.

"So…" Castle sounded mischievous. "I'll bet you never knew I have a sensitive side too, did you?" He grinned cockily.

Beckett rolled her eyes. _Looks like Mr. Full of Himself is back. _

"Oh, come on, Beckett. You know this makes you like me more."

"No, but it does is make me want to kick you in the nuts a little less."

"Well, that's a start. Not getting kicked in my nether regions is a good start to our relationship, Beckett."

"Call this a relationship again and it'll make me want to kick you in the nuts a little less _hard_, Castle."

Castle smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Beckett."

Beckett smiled to herself. _Neither would I. _


End file.
